wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Art Gallery/Gallery
File:AustralianAnimalsOpening1.png|The Wiggles File:AustralianAnimalsOpening2.png File:AustralianAnimalsOpening3.png File:AustralianAnimalsOpening4.png File:AustralianAnimalsOpening5.png|Captain Feathersword File:AustralianAnimalsOpening6.png|"Hey, wait for me!" File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2002.png|Rock-a-Bye Your Bear File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)2.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)3.png|The Wiggles as opera singers File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)4.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)5.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)6.png|Greg and Murray File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)7.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)8.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)9.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)10.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)11.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)12.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)13.png|A boy on the camera File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)14.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)15.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)16.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)17.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)18.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)19.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)20.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)21.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)22.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)23.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)24.png File:Rock-a-ByeYourBear(2002)25.png File:NetworkWigglesNews.png|Network Wiggles News File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery1.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery2.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery3.png|Greg File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery4.png|Dorothy and the kids File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery5.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery6.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery7.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery8.png|Dorothy File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery9.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery10.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery11.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery12.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery13.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery14.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery15.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery16.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery17.png|Dorothy in the mirror File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery18.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery19.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery20.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery21.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery22.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery23.png|Greg and his model of the Eiffel Tower File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery24.png|Greg hearing the bad news about the elimination of masterpieces today File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery25.png|Greg announcing the weather File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery26.png|Greg and Captain Feathersword File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery27.png|Captain Feathersword File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery28.png|Weather: Kites File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery29.png|"Back to you, Greg." File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery30.png|Greg announcing sports File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery31.png|Sports: Eggs and Spoons File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery32.png|A sports gun File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery33.png|The Wiggly Friends File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery34.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery35.png|The audience File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery36.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery37.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Henry File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery38.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery39.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery40.png|Henry and Captain File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery41.png|Captain and Wags File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery42.png|Captain and Dorothy File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery43.png|Dorothy File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery44.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery45.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery46.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery47.png|Wags File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery48.png|Henry and Wags File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery49.png|Henry, Captain, and Wags File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery50.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery51.png|Greg signing off File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery52.png File:TheWigglesWalkingAroundinaCircle(SkyView)1.png|The Wiggles walking around in a circle File:TheWigglesWalkingAroundinaCircle(SkyView)2.png File:Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.png|Anthony's Workshop intro File:VegetableSoup(episode)1.png|Anthony's Workshop: Painting Picture Frames (Notice that a camera is seen.) File:VegetableSoup(episode)2.png|Anthony File:VegetableSoup(episode)3.png|Anthony and the kids File:VegetableSoup(episode)4.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)5.png|Anthony, Luann, and Elena File:VegetableSoup(episode)6.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)7.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)8.png|Matthew, Anthony, and Natalie File:VegetableSoup(episode)9.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)10.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)11.png|Anthony signing off File:VegetableSoup(episode)12.png File:WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.png|"And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement." File:Flying(WSCA)1.png|Captain Feathersword File:Flying(WSCA)2.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Flying File:Flying(WSCA)3.png File:VegetableSoupTVPrologue.png|Murray and Anthony introducing "Vegetable Soup" File:VegetableSoup1.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:VegetableSoup2.png|Wags, Greg, and Captain File:VegetableSoup3.png|Murray, Jeff, and Anthony File:VegetableSoup4.png|The Wiggles juggling food File:VegetableSoup5.png|Captain, Henry, and Dorothy File:VegetableSoup6.png|Captain and Greg File:VegetableSoup7.png|Vegetable Soup File:VegetableSoup8.png File:VegetableSoup9.png File:VegetableSoup10.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:VegetableSoup11.png File:VegetableSoup12.png File:VegetableSoup13.png|Captain, Sharryn, Greg, and Kase File:VegetableSoup14.png|Larissa, Captain, Ben, and Greg File:VegetableSoup15.png File:VegetableSoup16.png File:VegetableSoup17.png File:VegetableSoup18.png File:VegetableSoup19.png File:VegetableSoup20.png File:VegetableSoup21.png File:VegetableSoup22.png|"Oh, it's the best food I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup23.png File:VegetableSoup24.png File:VegetableSoup25.png File:VegetableSoup26.png|The Wiggly Group and The Wiggly Dancers File:VegetableSoup27.png|Captain groaning File:VegetableSoup28.png|"Captain, why are you so sad?" File:VegetableSoup29.png|"Well, I love that vegetable soup but what about dessert?" File:VegetableSoup30.png|"Captain, did you just say dessert?" "Yeah!" File:VegetableSoup31.png|Fruit File:VegetableSoup32.png|"Well, have a look at this!" File:VegetableSoup33.png File:VegetableSoup34.png File:VegetableSoup35.png File:VegetableSoup36.png File:VegetableSoup37.png File:VegetableSoup38.png|"Desert time!" File:VegetableSoup39.png|Greg on the bananaphone File:VegetableSoup40.png File:VegetableSoup41.png|"Oh-ho, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had, argh!" File:VegetableSoup42.png File:Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.png|Captain's Magic Buttons File:VegetableSoup(episode)13.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)14.png|Captain and Anthony File:VegetableSoup(episode)15.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)16.png File:WiggleBay1(Widescreen).png|Wiggle Bay File:WiggleBay2(Widescreen).jpg File:WiggleBay3(Widescreen).jpg|Wags, Greg, and Anthony File:WiggleBay4(Widescreen).jpg|The S.S Feathersword Boat File:WiggleBay5(Widescreen).jpg|Captain Feathersword File:WiggleBay6(Widescreen).jpg|Wags playing his guitar File:WiggleBay7(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay8(Widescreen).jpg|The Wiggly Dancers File:WiggleBay9(Widescreen).jpg|Dorothy File:WiggleBay10(Widescreen).jpg File:WiggleBay11(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay12(Widescreen).png File:WiggleBay13(Widescreen).png File:MusicWithMurrayAnimation.png|Music With Murray File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery53.png|Jeff, Murray, and the kids File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery54.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery55.png|The kids File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery56.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery57.png|Jeff and Murray File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery58.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery59.png|Jeff playing his keyboard File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery60.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery61.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery62.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery63.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery64.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery65.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery66.png|Murray File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery67.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery68.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery69.png|The Oscilloscope File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery70.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery71.png File:DorothyVisitstheArtGallery72.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)1.png|"Hey, wake up, Jeff!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)2.png|"Look, there's a brontosaurus!" "Don't you mean Brontosnorus? File:Caveland(Live-Action)3.png|"Hey look, there's a Diplodocus. "And a Pterodactyl." File:Caveland(Live-Action)4.png|"Hey everyone, we must be in Caveland!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)5.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)6.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)7.png|Caveland File:Caveland(Live-Action)8.png|"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)9.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)10.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)11.png|The Wiggles and the Wiggly Dancers File:Caveland(Live-Action)12.png|"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)13.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)14.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)15.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)16.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)17.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)18.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)19.png|"Ooh!" File:Caveland(Live-Action)20.png|Joseph on the camera File:Caveland(Live-Action)21.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)22.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)23.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)24.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)25.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)26.png|Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)27.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)28.png|Triceratops File:Caveland(Live-Action)29.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)30.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)31.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)32.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)33.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)34.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)35.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)36.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)37.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)38.png|The Wiggles, Stegosaurus, and Brontosaurus File:Caveland(Live-Action)39.png|Triceratops, Pterodactyl, and The Wiggles File:Caveland(Live-Action)40.png|Triceratops and Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)41.png|Pterodactyl playing the drums File:Caveland(Live-Action)42.png File:Caveland(Live-Action)43.png|Greg, Jeff, Murray, and Pterodactyl File:Caveland(Live-Action)44.png File:Where'sJeff?Animation.png|Where's Jeff? File:VegetableSoup(episode)17.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)18.png|"And here's your host, Anthony Wiggle." File:VegetableSoup(episode)19.png|Anthony File:VegetableSoup(episode)20.png|Anthony and Murray File:VegetableSoup(episode)21.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)22.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)23.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)24.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)25.png|Murray File:VegetableSoup(episode)26.png|Jeff sleeping in the art gallery File:VegetableSoup(episode)27.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)28.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)29.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)30.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)31.png|"1, 2, 3." File:VegetableSoup(episode)32.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:VegetableSoup(episode)33.png|Jeff waking up File:VegetableSoup(episode)34.png|"Where am I?" File:VegetableSoup(episode)35.png|"I'm at the art gallery. I must have fallen asleep." File:VegetableSoup(episode)36.png|"I better get back to Network Wiggles." File:VegetableSoup(episode)37.png|Anthony, Jeff, and Murray File:VegetableSoup(episode)38.png|Anthony and Murray signing off File:VegetableSoup(episode)39.png File:VegetableSoup(episode)40.png File:SwimLikeaFish.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish2.jpg File:SwimLikeaFish3.png File:SwimLikeaFish4.jpg File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits1.png|The end credits File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits2.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits3.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits4.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits5.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits6.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits7.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits8.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits9.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits13.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits14.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits15.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits10.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits11.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits12.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits20.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits21.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits22.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits23.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits24.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits25.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits26.png File:Episode3(22-Minute)endcredits27.png File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)1.png|Anthony File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits13.png|Anthony and Jeff in the credits File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits14.png|Jeff and Greg in the credits File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!Closing(Version3)3.png|Greg and Murray File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits15.png|Murray in the credits File:Episode11(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing1.png|Dorothy File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits16.png|Dorothy in the credits File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits17.png File:Episode11(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing2.png File:Episode11(22-Minute)endcredits18.png File:Episode11(Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!)Closing3.png|Dorothy turning off the studio light File:Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!TVShowCreditsEndboard-BlueBackground.png|Endboard of the blue background Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 3 Galleries Category:2002 Category:TV Galleries Category:2002 Episode Galleries